Chase vs Predator
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Inspired by Dateline NBC's old 'To Catch A Predator' investigations - Melissa Chase is on the trail of the lowest of lowlifes! Predators, watch out...because Melissa's on the case! It's CHASE VS. PREDATOR!
1. Middleton: Part 1

**Inspired by my current obsession of the old Chris Hansen 'To Catch A Predator' sting operations. But this time, not only is it a crossover among many cartoons, but it'll be Melissa Chase (now engaged to Milo Murphy (at 19, by the way)) taking the reins of Chris Hansen. This is episode 1, part 1: Middleton. Legend:**

_"Quotes In Italics" - Melissa narrating_

Underline \- Chat transcript/usernames

**ROLL IT!**

* * *

'Tonight, a Dateline hidden camera investigation no parent will want to miss.'

"Come in!"

'This man could be your neighbor. He thinks he's at this house to have sex with a 14 year old girl.'

"Have a seat at the counter, I gotta finish getting dressed..."

"No problem."

'He met her just hours ago in an Internet chatroom...the kind your kids may visit every day. But he wasn't really chatting with a minor.'

"Alright, I'm about to be Jennifer..."

'These adult volunteers patrol online chatrooms to catch predators.'

"Jennifer...and how old is Jennifer?"

"She is 13."

'These men were trolling chatrooms, looking for kids, having explicit conversations and arranging to meet. But when they show up for their date - the young teens weren't there...DATELINE WAS.'

"I'm Melissa Chase with Dateline NBC..."

"You can't put me on TV!"

'Oh yes we can! A Dateline hidden camera investigation...TO CATCH A PREDATOR. And now...Stone Phillips.'

* * *

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Stone Phillips. 'Don't Talk To Strangers' - that's a fundamental rule of safety every parent ingrains in their child's head from the time they learn to walk and talk. But if there's a computer in your home, then chances are...that rule has already been broken. Tonight, we're gonna show you just how dangerous it can be to let your child surf the web alone and how easily a stranger, maybe a sexual predator, can move from talking with your teen in cyberspace to infiltrating their real life. How easily can it happen? We found out in a Dateline NBC hidden camera investigation. We must caution you that some of what you're about to see is graphic and explicit. Here's Melissa Chase."

* * *

_"This is a house on an average street in an average town. Perhaps it's your town, maybe it's a town where your friend or relative lives. But there's something very different about this place..."_

"The back doors are locked..."

_"A major crime against a child is possibly already in progress, a crime that happens more often than you could possibly imagine. This grown man is here after making a date for sex with a 14 year old girl he met only hours earlier on the Internet."_

"Just sit down at the counter, gotta finish getting dressed."

_"The problem has reached epidemic status. Tonight, in a Dateline NBC exclusive, we'll expose this very real threat to your children - online sexual predators. You'll see first hand how they find victims and seduce them...and you see how they take the next step: showing up at a home where they think a minor is alone. About 1 in every 5 children has been approached online by adults looking for sex, according to a study by the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children. That large number doesn't surprise retired NYPD Special Victims Unit detective Elliott Stabler."_

"It's a bottomless barrel, bottomless pit of cases. No matter what you do, no matter how vigilant you are - there just seems to be more and more of these individuals."

_"Question is - how do sexual predators find a child? Answer: They go onto chatrooms and scan the profiles for potential victims. They'll then instant message the child; very often, they'll get a message back. The chats start off friendly, but soon turn explicit. Later, the predator will try to convince the child to meet in person. Detective Stabler says teenage rebellion also plays a part."_

"Teens are rebellious, they're curious, they can have a strong interest in sex. That's a dangerous and sometimes deadly combination. What many of these offenders are doing is taking advantage of these characteristics."

* * *

_"Laws vary from state to state, but generally it is illegal to use the Internet to entice a minor to engage in sexual activity. It is also illegal to transmit obscene matter to someone under the age of 16. Law enforcement agencies like the FBI and US Customs have made catching online predators top priority, but they say the problem is just too big. So we decided to help out the cause. For this first To Catch A Predator assignment, we've teamed up with the Denver County Sheriff's Office and the Middleton Police Department. I myself have also called in an old friend - international vigilante hero Kim Possible. We've set up shop in her hometown of Middleton, a suburb of Denver, Colorado. The cyber-warriors of the Denver County Sheriff's Office and the MPD are the ones trolling the chatrooms, looking for online predators. We'll be interchanging the decoys. Our first decoy is 19 year old Lydia Brooks, a theater major at Florida State University. Our 2nd decoy is 19 year old Amanda Lopez, an interior design major and theater minor, also studying at Florida State."_

"Kim, are these chatrooms really that creepy?"

"Strange but true, Melissa. They're like those teen slasher flicks that Ron likes...but without the slasher."

"You've worked with your hometown and home state police departments on this matter. Why is this not entrapment?"

"It's not entrapment because of two things. One - you know I'm known worldwide. Two - I'm volunteering my time to help with a nationwide problem. I could roundhouse all the predators we catch to the floor with one hand behind my back, if I could."

"But you don't."

"No. I save my 16 styles of kung fu for the supervillains I face."

* * *

_"It's one thing to chat online. The danger is when it jumps from cyberspace to the real world. So how many of these Internet predators would actually make a date and show up to have sex with a teen? In other words...commit statutory rape? We decide to find out. More than a few of these cyber-stalkers believe there's a minor hidden inside this house, but they're in for the biggest surprise of their lives. Hidden cameras are rolling, so stick around to find out who comes knocking."_

* * *

**The investigation begins in part 2! STAY TUNED!**


	2. Middleton: Part 2

**Here's Episode 1, Part 2 of 'Chase vs. Predator'! BACK TO MIDDLETON!**

* * *

_"To follow the trail of an internet predator prowling chatrooms for children - from online seduction to a face to face meeting - you need three things: a realistic setting, someone proficient in the teen speak of the internet and someone to record it all. We rented this house in a middle-class neighborhood on a main street...far from any school. To help us out with the teen speak of the internet, Kim Possible brought along one of her closest friends - Monique Symone - as well as her fellow cheerleading alums from Middleton High School and our technicians have rigged the house with hidden cameras everywhere."_

* * *

"Tara, how explicit do you have to be to lure these guys in?"

"That's the beauty of it, Melissa. You don't have to be explicit. They'll just come in, make the first contact and after some friendly banter, they'll be the ones getting explicit and walk into the sting."

* * *

_"Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, the online chat becomes sexually explicit...this man - 34 year old Raphael Demenz, known as _TheProfessor _online asks _'Are you a naughty little fraulien?' _And this man - 49 year old Drew Lipsky, known as _DocDrew _online..._'Are you a virgin?' _The girl responds _'Yeah'. _Then he proceeds to turn on his webcam, expose himself and start playing with himself in front of someone he believes is 13. Right away, this man has already committed a federal offense by transmitting obscene matter over the Internet to someone he believes is underage. Other predators send pictures of themselves - some tasteful, some obscene - then give their phone number, hoping for a call."_

* * *

"Hey, is this Gil? It's Jennifer..."

_"Tara, now posing as a 13 year old girl named Jennifer, does just that. She tells the predator that her parents aren't home and that it would be okay for him to come to her house."_

"Just wanted to make sure you were real and that you really wanted this..."

_"There would be dozens of sexually explicit online chats intended for children. These chats are so graphic, we can't show you them on television. There would also be picture exchanges and phone calls. But how many of these men would be willing to take the risk and make a date, then be bold enough to walk in the door? We didn't have to wait long to find out. Meet 26 year old Gil Moss, known online as _TheGM. _He's a recent med school grad currently doing a residency at Colorado University Medical Center."_

* * *

"Just sit at the counter, I gotta finish getting dressed!"

* * *

_"We send in one of our decoys, Lydia, now posing as a 13 year old girl. She invites him into the house and even though there isn't a 13 year old in the house, Gil might still be committing a crime, according to retired NYPD Special Victims Unit Detective Elliott Stabler."_

"Federal law makes it painfully clear, painfully obvious - there doesn't have to be a child there in order for a crime to be committed."

* * *

_"And as far as Gil is concerned, there's a real 13 year old in this house."_

"Just sit at the counter, I'll be right down!"

_"As for why he's here, after we read you part of his online chat, it'll become clear."_

* * *

TheGM: You're looking smokin' tonight...

JumpinJennifer: You think?

TheGM: Girl, I know! I'd love to get at that bod of yours!

* * *

_"He then assaults the girl with chat about oral and anal sex and even a series of deeply personal questions like when she gets her period and other offensive questions about her personal hygiene. Law enforcement has a name for these kinds of people - predators who go from online chatrooms to real-life encounters hoping to have sex with a child. They're known as 'Travelers'."_

"He starts the communication online, then he is going to travel to where the child is or try to get the child to go to where he is in order to engage into actual sexual activity with the child."

_"But instead, Gil won't be getting the chance to have sex with a 13 year old. He'll be meeting me for the surprise of his life. Gil seems to think I'm a police officer or the girl's mother. He has no idea I'm a television news reporter and he has no idea he's being videotaped."_

* * *

"Knew it..."

"Knew what?"

"That this was a set up."

"Hands out of your pockets, buck-o."

_"It's pretty clear that Gil thinks he's been caught up in a police sting operation. He says he's come to check things out."_

"So you were suspicious in the beginning..."

"Of course I am! I'm always suspicious!"

"Do you do this a lot?"

"No. This is the first time I've done this - see what was going on."

"What if I told you I don't believe you?"

"I'd say you're insane."

"Do you have children?"

"I don't. I have a girlfriend, haven't proposed yet."

"If you did have children, how would you feel if one of them was a young teen, chatting on the internet with someone they don't know and next thing you know, that someone shows up while they're home alone? How would you feel about that?"

"I'd feel pretty peeved off about that."

* * *

_"You'll see the end of Gil's story a little later on. Right now, there's another man walking through our door. He's the one that put on his webcam - 49 year old Drew Lipsky - also known as _DocDrew. _He's expecting to hook up with a 14 year old virgin...but he won't get the chance. Instead, he has a date...with me. We've sent our decoy Amanda in to play the part of the 14 year old who Drew is meeting up with. Drew has no idea this is part of a Dateline NBC investigation."_

"Just sit at the counter, I'll be right down!"

_"Just hours earlier, after exposing himself to the young girl, he asked to preform oral sex before taking her virginity. He then proceeded to ask more personal questions - like the size of her breasts and other questions so disturbing, they can't be shared on television."_

* * *

"Do you talk this way to all your friends on the internet? Mentioning sex acts and whatnot?"

"Yes, most often in a joking matter..."

"Is this a joke to you? Did you know the one you were talking to was 13?"

"I thought she was older! I thought it was a game!"

* * *

_"But is it a game when you send an obscene video?"_

* * *

"So this is a game to you? Looks like you exposed yourself on a webcam. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but that's illegal. It's illegal to transmit obscene matter over the internet to someone underage. Now, there's something more you should know."

"What's that?"

"I'm Melissa Chase with Dateline NBC..."

"Oh my gosh..."

"...and this is a hidden camera investigation about internet predators."

"My wife Sheila is never gonna let me hear the end of it...my kids are totally gonna hate me now."

"Now why would a married man with kids of his own pull stupid stunts like this? You know what you are? A low-life predator! You're welcome to leave any time and I hope you get the help you need."

* * *

_"Drew does leave on his own accord, but he doesn't get far because waiting just outside is my friend Kim Possible. Joining her is the Middleton Police Department, who subdue Mr. Lipsky. He is cuffed, placed in the police cruiser and taken to the police station in downtown Middleton where he is processed, taken for questioning and later charged with enticement of a minor over the Internet, transmitting of obscene matter to a minor over the Internet and attempted sexual assault. Our undercover sting has only been up for a little over 2 hours and already 2 men have walked in, hoping to have sex with a child, only to find me waiting to catch them. Watch our hidden cameras, you're about to see a whole lot more. Next up is this 44 year old man - _BarkBark. _He's a Gulf War veteran with a history of PTSD. We've disguised his identity but included him in our report to show that there's no telling what kind of unstable character might show up to have sex with a minor. Listen to a little of what he said in this online chat and it will soon become clear."_

* * *

BarkBark: I want to instill some military value in you...and be your Captain.

Kurious_Kristen: I've only ever been with one man...

BarkBark: That's okay. I'll tell you what to do, you'll be fine.

BarkBark: Are you gonna pose nude for me, sweetheart?

Kurious_Kristen: Perhaps if you're really good! LOL

* * *

_"We send Amanda in, posing as a 14 year old girl named Kristen...watch what happens now."_

* * *

"Just sit down at the counter, I gotta finish getting dressed!"

"Where the light is?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_"But instead of meeting his fantasy girl, I walk in."_

* * *

"You thought it was a good idea to visit a 14 year old girl? Why were you going to visit her?"

"Just to hang out, watch the Broncos game. Why do you ask?"

"Well, one - the Broncos are bad this year. And two...I think you're lying."

* * *

_"So what kind of man would seduce a young girl, then make a date to show up and have sex with her? Former NYPD detective Stabler says it's a man with no self-control."_

"Once these fantasies, these sick and twisted fantasies become fueled by the discussions with the child, then in a sense, the hook is in. The individual, the predator gets committed to this and gets drawn to turn these fantasies into reality."

* * *

_"And Kim Possible seems to agree."_

* * *

"These sexual predators, these online predators...they're ticking time bombs. They have no control. Once they have that fuel, that fire-starter - there's no stopping them unless some form of law enforcement, FBI, US Customs, police..."

"Or you..."

"Or me...come into play."

* * *

_"Our little house in the suburbs of Denver, Colorado has become a hotspot for potential sexual predators. Over the past 8 hours, 8 men have showed up - one after the other, each having made a date with a minor over the internet. They have no idea that their every move is being recorded. They also have no idea that I'm lying in wait, ready to strike. Remember this man? _TheProfessor? _He's 34 year old Rafael Demenz. Before he heads into the kitchen, he tries something no one else that came to our house ever did - a ploy to insulate himself from possible criminal charges and he tries to get the girl to play along."_

* * *

"Just say something for me, Rachel. You're 19 years old, right?"

"No I'm not!"

"You told me you're 19."

"I'm not! I'm 14!"

* * *

_"When I walk in, Rafael says he was trying not to incriminate himself."_

* * *

"Fraulien, I was only trying to protect myself. I did not want to incriminate myself..."

"But she said on the internet that she was 14. Did you know she was 14?"

"No I didn't. I thought she was older."

"You sticking with that story?"

"Ya."

"You wanna see your chat logs?"

"I'm sure you have it."

* * *

_"The fact that Rafael is so cunning isn't surprising to law enforcement experts, specifically Kim Possible."_

* * *

"For one thing, they're not stupid. They're probably above average intelligence. A lot of them are well educated individuals...but not on the level of my dad or my twin brothers."

* * *

_"Back at our house, as Rafael looks over the chat logs, I give him the surprise of his life."_

* * *

"Well, there's something you should know..."

* * *

_"Rafael admits he knows where this is going..."_

* * *

"Oh no...this is one of those 'To Catch A Predator' bits, isn't it?"

"...I'm Melissa Chase with Dateline NBC and this is 'To Catch A Predator'."

"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

_"Rafael walks out of the house, but he's immediately intercepted by Kim Possible and the Middleton Police. Demenz is charged with endangering the welfare of a child, enticement of a minor over the Internet and attempted sexual assault. There are more men on the way. The second day of our investigation will turn out to be just as busy as the first - 8 hours, 8 men. You won't believe the variety of people that showed up - from a Middleton High School legend...to Kim Possible's own cousin..."_

* * *

**STAY TUNED FOR DAY 2 OF THE MIDDLETON EDITION OF 'CHASE VS. PREDATOR'!**


End file.
